Who Knew
by Winter Celchu
Summary: Songfic about Corran Horn. Please read and review


**"Who Knew"**

**Disclaimer: **Song and title belongs to pink. The characters' to George Lucas and co.

Plot bunny all mine.

A/N. Tried to exercise a bunny. Let me know how it went.

Please.

**"Who Knew"**

**_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right_**

He watched the holovid, watched their hands entwined, smiles reflecting love and sighed. Their wedding day had been the happiest day of his life. The first and second though that first time was the best. Defiant! That had been his Mirax, determined to marry him her father be damned. Happy that her brother had been there for her, it had been enough. She promised me forever that night.

**_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_**

Wedding vows, vows of friendship and love. He heard them recited. Repeated the words never forgotten. He switched the holo onto one where she had jut found out she was pregnant. Their first child, vibrant woman, fantastic mother, yet she never had the chance. They would be together forever in themselves and their legacy. He had believed.

**_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up_**

Her father had so often told her that he would be gone, that it would be him. Dead or just plain gone. How he had been wrong. No one could tear them apart. Not Isard not anyone though they had tried. They had forever, there love was eternity.

Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever

No one could split them up as they knew they had forever, believed. Not one word, never a doubt. She said forever and that was what it would be. Who they would be.

Who knew

A single tear coursed down his cheek.

**_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
_**

Every time they went someplace new, fun to be had. Her carefree manner had always managed to loosen him up. He could be Wes and she never complained. Pranks pulled. Stolen moments in places distant. Stolen moments whenever they could. Convinced they were everything.

**_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_**

He'd give anything to hear her voice again. A whisper in his ear as he held her. Her body soft, pliant in his arms as they expressed their love. The memories burned. Her friendship had been everything. She had been friend first and wife second. Wished he could feel the child she had loved upon learning of him.

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how

A pilot was always told these words. For surely they would never outlive their families. Time is an illusion of reality one moment there and the next gone.

I was all wrong  
They knew better

Seeing her life slip away in his arms once again. His body shuddering, wanting to feel her warmth, her life and knowing she was gone. The doctor said she had minutes, he thought it would last.

Still you said forever  
And ever

Every time she told him forever he believed. Heard the whisper as she died. He had believed even as he felt her life leave her body. Her smile, whispered I love you.

_**Who knew**_

_**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
**_

**_Until we  
Until we meet again_**

Her life lived in his head. Forever, they still had. For he would never let her go. Had lost it all that night. Her and their child. Watched their forever leave and yet…

**_And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_**

He would never let himself forget her friendship. The only person able to ground him. Saw her in everyone. Wedge especially the brother she had had.

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again

He relived their memories day in day out. Heard the doctors tell him it was unhealthy. He had to move on. The last kiss haunted him as he had felt forever and let it slip away. He knew he would see her again. Had promised to live for her, living a life half lived. Refusing food, simply living through her memory.

And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember

His mind straying further from his body. Further into the life he had lived and lost. She had been his everything and it was that way it would stay. The time that passed blurred the memories made him wish for the end more. Needed friends to relieve details.

**_But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_**

Though it is hard he still sees her everywhere. The image blurred sometimes yet it always became clear again. Their words, their memories served to heighten his desire.

My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling

How could she leave? She had promised forever.

**_I miss you_**

Never leaving her memory. He missed her physical body. Missed all the days they had shared. All the memories made. Cherished even the fights for they had been real. Reality blurred with fantasy yet again. He slept on.

_**My darling  
**_

_**Who knew  
Who knew**_

Reaching his hand to her he felt his spirit soar. She had promised him forever and they would finally have it again. Felt her presence…


End file.
